1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable protective cover for electronic device; and more particularly, to an adjustable protective cover for electronic device capable of adjusting the fixing position thereof according to the size of electronic device in order to contain and protect electronic device bodies of different sizes; and capable of being watched, stored and held easily.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The computer has been developing with time: from the early computer room to PC and laptop, and then to touch-controlled portable electronic device such as smart phone or tablet computer. The portable electronic device possesses touch screen technology that allows the user to select the target by clicking directly on the screen and zoom in or out the displayed content by pinch gestures. The foregoing operating method requires a closer distance between the user and the screen, and is much more convenient and user-friendly than the traditional keyboard operating method; moreover, the foregoing portable electronic device is of a simple board body structure, allowing the user to touch and operate thereon easily.
The foregoing portable electronic device is commonly favored by the users for its simple structure and elegant appearance design; however, the outer surface thereof is often scratched or stained. Hence, manufactures designed a series of protective covers 11 for electronic device made of different materials, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The protective cover 11 usually covers the back surface of the electronic device 12, and hollows out the display screen part 111 to allow operation. Since the protective covers are generally of fixed size, the single protective cover cannot commonly fit with electronic devices of different brands or models. Therefore, the problem of product stocks and materials troubles the protective cover manufacturers, and the problem of extra costs on protective covers when replacing their electronic device troubles the users.